


falling, falling, falling

by sweetchems



Series: ~tumblr requests~ [5]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetchems/pseuds/sweetchems
Summary: Gerard has nightmares sometimes.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: ~tumblr requests~ [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636792
Kudos: 35





	falling, falling, falling

**Author's Note:**

> tw in this drabble for drowning related nightmare cuz that's all i know how to write.  
> check me out on tumblr @/ourangeloftrash if you wanna badger me to write other kinds of angst!

Gerard is falling. Falling, falling, through this void that’s simultaneously completely black and every color at once, in a swarming kaleidoscope- like the backs of your eyelids when you can’t stay awake- that makes his head reel. And he reaches out and tries to grab for something to stop his fall, but the void is like a million thin curtains, his hands go right through them.

And then the void has a floor, but it’s not really a floor, it’s a black-and-color ocean that he falls into headfirst. Except he doesn’t plummet into it like it’s the ocean, he sinks, slow and painful and smothering.

Like the ocean is made of jelly, and he can’t swallow the water, but he can’t breathe either, and he tries to swim to the surface, and he can almost grab it and force himself out, and then he realizes that the water isn’t the immobile thing, it’s him, he’s weak and slipping further down into the water, like there’s a whirlpool pulling him in.

And Gerard twists and turns his head, and sees a great big silver-rimmed void, pulling him in with the heavy water. And he tries so hard not to let it take him, but he’s too smothered to escape, being beaten around by the whirling water until he falls unconscious with what feels like hands of bubbles and water around his throat.

Then he wakes up.

And he’s in his own bed, and it’s warm, and he’s not drowning. But it’s so dark, and he’s so, so scared, and before he knows it, he’s choking on tears, heavy and harsh coming up, and-

“Gee…?”

Oh, God, Frank’s voice nearly gives him a heart attack before he recognizes it, and then when he does, he just collapses to his left side, into Frank’s arms, and he just cries. Lets it all spill out, tears hot and heavy on his cheeks and soaking into the soft material of Frank’s hoodie.

“Hey, sweetheart, it’s okay…. Just another nightmare, angel, you’re okay….” God, Frank’s voice is like home, it’s warm and soft as silk, and he runs a hand through Gerard’s untidy hair. “I’m here, just take some deep breaths for me, okay…? It’s gonna be okay, hon….”

Gerard sniffles, pressing his face into Frank’s shoulder, maybe his chest.

He doesn’t wanna talk, and Frank’s okay with that, just holds him, and after a while, he feels like everything’s maybe gonna be okay.


End file.
